


The Sensational Spiez

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The Sensational Spiez

The Sensational Spiez

By Andrea Young

It was just a normal day for the four Wyzek children: Tracy, Tony, Todd, and Laura. Wake up, go to school, go home, do homework, go to bed, repeat the next day Monday through Friday every week. It was starting to get boring. Day after day of the same thing. When was it going to get exciting? However, what the four kids didn't know was that very soon they were going to have more excitement than they could handle. That was when things that would happen that would change their lives forever.

It all started on a day like any other. Everything was going as usual until one of the girls in Laura's class went to the restroom and never came back. Then kids from Tony, Todd, and Tracy's classes went missing. The next day, those kids were still missing and others began to disappear. No one knew why the kids were being taken and they didn't know how to go about finding out. Then, later that day when the four kids were sitting on the field trying to figure out what was going on, all of a sudden the bench where they were sitting opened up and sent them all down a long tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, they landed all askew on a bench in front of a desk where an elderly bald gentleman sat. "Good afternoon. My name is Jerry. Welcome to the World Organization of Human Protection, or WOOHP as it is also known. As you know, there have been a great many disappearances at your school lately. I did some checking and discovered that your school isn't the only one at which students are vanishing. Many schools around the world are also having students disappear without warning. The reason I brought the four of you here is because I have been watching you since you were little and you have proven to have what it takes," the man said.

"What it takes to do what?" Tony asked, hesitantly. "Why, to become four of WOOHP's newest agents of course. We will provide you with your equipment, transportation, attire, and other things you might need. Your assignment is to find out what happened to your missing classmates and the other missing students. I suggest you begin at your school," Jerry said. He then dispensed their gadgets: an MPCOM, which functioned as both an MP3 player and communicator, as well as outfitting them in their spy uniforms and many other functions; laser wire cutter, and many others. Jerry then wished them luck and ejected them into a nondescript van that was set to drive them to their school to begin their investigation.

When they arrived at their school, it was deserted. The school had apparently been evacuated out of fear that other kids would vanish. The Wyzeks were both busy and couldn't come get the children anyway, as Jerry had told them, since he had been watching them. He had also promised to cover for them if necessary, so the four kids weren't worried about their parents at the moment.  They began investigating and discovered a strange residue on the walls. Using the Eye Tech's telescopic function, the kids were able to get a closer look. Tony analyzed the residue and was able to determine it came from somewhere in the South Pacific, as well as the fact that it was emitting a hypnotic gas, which was starting to overwhelm Laura. From the type of residue, Tony was able to determine that it was sprayed. He sent the information to Jerry, who was able to locate the source and give them coordinates. With that info in hand, the kids set out for the island source.

The four kids arrived on the island and began looking around to try and find the source of

the strange residue. After a period of looking, they eventually discovered a large facility on the island and used their boots to walk up the outside wall and sneak inside to investigate. They found the source of the strange residue and managed to find a window into a large room where they were astounded to see the captured kids inside, tied up in chairs and forced to stare at screens displaying subliminal messages that rewired their brains to make them more violent, aggressive, and more skilled in fighting, so that they would become some kind of assassins or super-spies. Whoever was behind this was attempting to create a super­spy/assassin army, but they still didn't know who was behind the whole plot.

The four kids attempted to find a way into the brainwashing room, but just then some guards and henchmen appeared, and the kids had to fight

their way through to get there. Once inside, they used their MPCOMs to attempt to hack into the brainwashing system and shut it down. Just as they succeed in shutting off the machines, the mastermind behind the whole scheme entered the room--Jerry?! How could that be? Just then, Jerry showed up and things were quickly explained. The man they were looking at was Jerry's twin brother, Terrance, who had a vendetta against Jerry for a childhood grade­-school betrayal. In retaliation, he had formed a new plan: to create his own army of kid warriors and stage an attack on WOOHP. Now the kids had quite a fight on their hands, and so the ultimate battle began.

Jerry immediately went after his brother, and Terrance ordered his brainwashed child army to attack the young spies, to keep them busy while he and Jerry settled their differences. The four kids found the battle difficult because they realized they were fighting their fellow students, and classmates, and friends. They really didn't want to hurt them but they knew that right now the kids had been brainwashed into thinking they were the enemy. It was Tracy who finally came up with a good solution: knock them out without hurting them, and when they awakened they would be themselves again. In the meantime, Tony managed commandeer a laser beam somewhere in the room and used it to slice through the machinery hypnotizing the kids and destroy it so it could never be used again. Terrence was taken into custody and the fight was finally over.

All of the unconscious kids were airlifted back to the school, where their parents waited to pick them up. There was a lot of hugging and crying going on, as children who had been missing for days were finally reunited with their parents. As for the four Wyzek children, they were flown back personally by Jerry, who asked them if they wanted to continue being WOOHP agents. The four children hesitated for a long time, thinking over all the good and bad points of being agents: they would have to keep their spy lives a secret from their parents, friends, and fellow students, but they would get to live an exciting life that most kids only dreamed of. However, Jerry offered to help them keep a secret from prying relatives, friends, and students. Once he said that, the kids agreed to be agents on a trial basis, on condition that they could stop at any time.

The End


End file.
